


The Cure

by Smosh (DeadLoaf)



Series: Shaymien's Melodies [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, I Needed To Vent, M/M, Touch-Starved, my muse won't leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLoaf/pseuds/Smosh
Summary: Damien is touch-starved and Shayne is ready to help.Song: The Cure - Lady Gaga





	The Cure

_Why am I like this?_

It’s one of those days again.

It’s sunny outside, the sky is clear, the temperature’s cooler than usual, and he’s going to watch a movie with his boyfriend later. However, the wall looks very interesting today.

He’s lying on his side, facing the wall and under the comfort of his warm blanket since he woke up. His eyes are open but unfocused, still staring intently at the bare plaster.

His chest feels hollow, as if a black hole formed and is continuously sucking all of his strength. He wants to claw at his chest so badly, grab something – anything in that expanding abyss. The emptiness felt like a very annoying itch he can never quite reach, an itch that moved farther the closer he gets to scratching it.

Every breath felt heavy, a hand clutched at the front of his shirt, hoping the slight pain will lessen the indescribable empty feeling. White noise filled his ears, his thoughts a jumble of words usually hidden at the back of his mind. He could feel the weight of the ocean crushing his body.

_I hate this. I hate this. _

_I want to die. _

_Nobody will care if I die anyway. _

_It hurts. _

_Nobody cares. They don’t care about you. _

_Please make it stop._

_I want to die._

His body trembled more with every repeat of the words. The buzzing in the surface of his skin is becoming stronger, becoming unbearable.

_Is it possible to crawl out of your skin?_

“Damien?”

The voice sounded so warped, so distant. He can’t even find the strength to answer.

A face broke his staring contest with the wall, it took him a while to focus and recognize the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.

_Shayne?_

He flinched back when a hand touched his face, Shayne frowned in concern then resumed his action slowly. This time, he remained still, allowing the warm hand to caress his cheek and wipe the tears – _I was crying?_

Shayne must have seen the confusion on his face and he sat on the side of the bed, hand moving to gently rub his head, “I tried to call you, but you didn’t answer. So, I came here instead.”

_Oh no, is it time for our date already?_

He couldn’t help another wave of tears, “I-I’m… I-I’m sorry…” he stammered, lips still feeling numb.

Shayne shushed him. “No, don’t be. It’s all right babe. We can always go another time,” he whispered. His other hand went under the blanket to find his, “Do you need anything else?”

He hesitated. “Please stay…” he hates how feeble he sounds right now, but the last thing he needs is for Shayne to leave him alone with his thoughts.

_What if he has other plans? _

_What if he’s busy?_

_Oh god, I’m such a burden._

“…if it’s all right with you, of course. If you’re busy – “

“Damien, I’ll stay. Remember, I will always be right by your side.” 

The words were warm, but Shayne was even warmer. He took off his jacket, socks, and shoes and joined him under the blanket. Shayne wrapped him within his strong arms, pulling him as close as possible, legs tangling below.

He flinched again and started squirming, breathing becoming panicked, until Shayne kissed his forehead and slid one hand up to rub the back of his head, “Babe, it’s okay, it’s me. It’s me, Shayne.”

He calmed down, taking his time to regulate his breathing before wrapping his arms hesitantly around Shayne’s torso, hugging him as tight. The warmth felt pleasant on his skin, stopping the constant buzz and seeping beneath to warm him inside. The emptiness didn’t feel as suffocating as before, his hollow chest being filled by the permeating warmth, like eating hot ramen in winter.

“Feeling better?”

He grabbed a fistful of Shayne’s shirt, hugging him tighter and burying his head further on his chest, “Yeah, thank you for this…for everything…”

Shayne hummed, “Of course. I love you Damien, don’t you ever forget that.”

When he looked up and met soft blue eyes and a tender smile, his once hollow chest threatened to burst with overflowing affection. The hand on his head pulled him close into a sweet kiss, and he felt lighter, floating freely instead of being submerged. The white noise faded, and he could hear his own heartbeat loud behind his ears.

They part for air and he nestles back into the warm chest, “I love you, too,” he whispered back. He feels fingers playing with his messy hair and a hand rubbing patterns on his back. Shayne started to hum a familiar tune, firm chest vibrating on his cheek.

“_Wiegenlied_? Shayne, really?”

“Shush baby, sleep. Don’t worry, I’ll be here,” the tone was fond and teasing, and he heard himself laugh, light and bright. Butterflies started to flutter in his stomach. Shayne continued to hum, still playing with his hair and rubbing his back.

The awful thoughts plaguing his mind quieted, filled by the wonderful harmony of the lullaby and Shayne’s heartbeat.

The mixture of sensations – the warmth, the melodies, the comfort – doused his exhausted body in heavy lethargy. His grip slackened and he finally succumbed into a pleasant slumber. 

* * *

** _If I can't find the cure, I'll_ **

** _I'll fix you with my love_ **

** _No matter what you know, I'll_ **

** _I'll fix you with my love_ **

** _And if you say you're okay_ **

** _I'm gonna heal you anyway_ **

** _Promise I'll always be there_ **

** _Promise I'll be the cure_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I based some of these on my personal experience so there might be some slight projecting.


End file.
